The Cold Night
by XiRuLin
Summary: when i meet you, everything changed HunHan-Chanbaek-slight Kaisoo/Sad/Angst/School life/ Rated T/ Yaoi/ BoyXboy/OOC/Chapters


**THE COLD NIGHT**

**Author : Xi Nu Rin**

**Title : The Cold Night**

**Genre : Sad, School Life, Brothership, romance, comedy *mungkin .-.***

**Rating : T **

**Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Lu Han, (HunHan), KaiLu (Kai Luhan), KrisHan (Kris Luhan)**

**Other cast(s) : Baekhyun, Tao, Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Sulli's F(x) , Irene's Red Velvet, Suho**

**Note : **

**ini ff pertama admin, jadi mianhae kalo masih berantakan T.T maklum, masih tahap belajar . ini bromance yaaaah .. #eh. tapi tenang aja, nggak ada adegan aneh-anehnya kok ^^ maklum, admin masih dibawah umur sih, hahay XD **

**jadi disini, Sehun dan Luhan itu sama-sama suka, tapi mereka gengsi karena merasa kalau diri mereka itu namja *aduhh Luhanaaa -,- masih nggak mengaku juga kalo dia tuh cewek #eh #plaaak* jadi pokoknya mereka tuh kyak gengsi2an gitu, hahay ****J**** oh yah, disini Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun itu satu kelas yah. Dan Sehun,Kai,D.O, dan Tao itu juga satu kelas. Mianhae, karena takut nggak dapat waktu muncul (?), untuk ChenChen sama Lay tak dapat bagian dari ff ini T.T habis pengen Cuma shoot Moment Hunhan doang sih *smirk evil* :p **

**NO YADONG! **

**Boleh dibaca untuk semua umur :D **

**Sad ending? Happy ending? Entahlah .**

**happy reading \(^_^)/**

*** fanfiction ini resmi milik author, semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, terkecuali Luhan yang hanya milik Author Xi seorang #eh #DiLemparSehunkelaut . DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIAT ATAU MENYALIN FANFIC INI TANPA SEIZIN AUTHOR***

***share? IZIN!***

- O – O – O –

_Pada Malam yang dingin.. saat dimana kita saling mengenal.._

_Pada Malam yang dingin.. saat aku bisa dekat denganmu.._

_Pada Malam yang dingin.. saat kau pergi meninggalkanku.._

_Pada Malam yang dingin.. saat kau membuatku terluka.._

_Dan pada Malam yang dingin.. saat aku menyadari kalau aku memang mencintaimu.._

- O – O – O – O -

"Xiumin, siapa nama anak itu? Aku baru melihatnya."

Namja imut yang sedang makan itu menoleh, menatap seorang namja tinggi berwajah datar yang ditunjuk oleh temannya.

"dia anak baru, adik kelas kita.. entahlah, aku tak tahu namanya siapa."

Namja yang bertanya tadi mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan jawaban Xiumin, sahabatnya. Dia lalu kembali menatap namja tinggi itu tanpa berkedip. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

" dia tampan."

"ohok!ohok! ohok!"

"Yak! KIM MINSEOK! KENA BAJU KU TAHU!"

Namja manis itu segera berdiri, membersihkan bekas muntahan Xiumin di pahanya. Dia menatap xiumin dengan pandangan jijik. Xiumin yang dilihati hanya terkekeh, namun kemudian sadar alasan kenapa dia tersedak.

"Lu, apa kau bilang barusan? Kau memuji namja itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Seketika wajah lelaki berparas cantik itu memerah, dan dia melototkan matanya kepada Xiumin.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak minseok-ah! Aku masih waras!" ucapnya kesal. Xiumin hanya tertawa. Dia kembali memakan kripiknya dengan lahap dan menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya, menyuruh namja bernama Luhan itu untuk duduk. Luhan menuruti Xiumin, dia kembali duduk disampingnya, namun sedikit memberi jarak karena Luhan khawatir dirinya terkena sembrutan Xiumin lagi.

"aku tahu nama anak itu." Kata Xiumin tiba-tiba. Wajah Luhan yang tadinya muram menjadi ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan dengan semangat. Xiumin hanya terkekeh.

"tapi ada syaratnya." Ujar Xiumin dengan smirk aneh. Luhan berdecak sebal.

"yasudah. Apa?"

"apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" ucap Xiumin kembali menggoda Luhan. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah.

"Yak! Palli! Tanya saja aku!" serunya kesal. Xiumin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia menoleh, menatap namja tinggi yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan dengan teman sekelasnya, Kris yang merupakan ketua tim basket. Luhan juga ikut menolehkan pandangannya. Luhan terdiam sesaat. Menurutnya, namja berwajah datar itu sangatlah mempesona. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan berbentuk lancip persis tokoh anime jepang, rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan, mata sipitnya, hidungnya, bibir kecilnya, pipinya yang tirus, gestur tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dengan body kurus nan cool, raut wajahnya yang dingin seolah dia terlahir tanpa ekspresi, ah.. Luhan jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Xiumin yang kembali menatap Luhan hanya menggeleng2kan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya itu sangat terpesona dengan namja yang merupakan adik kelas mereka.

"namanya Oh Sehun, Lu. Dipanggil Sehun."

"eh?" Luhan menoleh, menatap Xiumin polos. Dia tak mendengar perkataan Xiumin barusan karena asik memandangi Namja yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun.

"Tak ada pengulangan" Ucap Xiumin jail.

"Yak! Kau ini! Palli! Beritahu akuuu!" Luhan memukul pundak Xiumin keras.

"Yak! Appo! kau kasar sekali tahu!" Xiumin berbalik memukul Pundak Luhan. Akhirnya mereka saling memukul, dan suasana menjadi kacau. Mereka mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Ya maklum, suara dari kedua makhluk berwajah imut itu sangatlah besar, bahkan anak-anak basket yang sedang latihan di lapangan yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari tempat duduk Xiumin dan Luhan pun bisa mendengarnya.

**- Sehun POV –**

Aku memberhentikan permainanku. Kutatap kesal kedua laki-laki yang sangat ribut disebelah sana. '_kenapa sih mereka itu? Mengganggu saja'_

"sehun-ah, ada apa?"

Kupalingkan pandanganku, menatap sunbae ku yang kini berdiri dihadapanku.

"aniyo, kris hyung. Kajja. Kita main lagi." Ucapku datar. Dia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan kami segera bermain kembali.

"namanya Sehun,OH SEHUN! berhenti memukulku, LU!"

_Eh?_

_Apa yang barusan mereka katakan? Mereka menyebut namaku?_

Kembali kuberhentikan permainanku. Kutatap kembali kedua namja itu dengan tatapan heran. Satu berbadan gemuk, dan satunya lagi berbadan kurus. Dahiku berkerut.

_'dia yeoja?'_

Namja.. eh yeoja.. ah namja, dia memakai celana olahraga. tapi tunggu, yeoja juga memakai celana kalau olahraga. Jadi dia yeoja? Tapi rambutnya rambut namja. Apa jangan-jangan dia tomboy? Tunggu dulu.. dadanya rata. Berarti dia namja! -,-

Namja – mirip yeoja - itu menatapku dengan raut wajah terkejut yang melihatku menatapnya. Dia segera menutup mulut temannya yang gemuk itu sekuat tenaga.

"yak! Xiumin! Kecili suaramu! Dia mendengarnya tahu!" ucapnya sedikit pelan – namun sayang masih aku dengar - .

Aku tersenyum kecil. makhluk itu sangat manis.

Oh Tuhan. Ada apa ini? Tiba - tiba jantungku berdetak cepat. Kupegang dada sebelah kiri ku heran. Dan semakin ku melihat namja – mirip yeoja – itu, detak jantungku semakin cepat. Entahlah, aku tak tau. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

_Makhluk itu, dia sangat manis. _

**- Sehun POV end –**

**.**

**- Luhan POV –**

_Minseok bodoh! Kenapa dia menyebut nama namja itu besar-besar! Lihatkan, dia menatapku sekarang! _

"mppphhh!mppphh!" erang Xiumin tertahan. Aku menutup mulutnya dengan sekuat tenaga, takut dia ribut seperti tadi lagi.

Aku masih menatap namja yang bernama Sehun itu. Dia juga masih menatapku, bahkan semakin intens. Oh tidak, detak jantungku semakin cepat. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Oh come on, Luhan. Masa kau menyukainya? Tunggu. Menyukai? Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! Aku namja normal!

"mpppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, astaga, aku ternyata belum melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Xiumin. Segera aku melepasnya. Xiumin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Napasnya tersengal.

"mianhae, minseok-ah.. aku lupa kau, hehee.." ucapku diselingi cekikikan. Xiumin hanya menatapku kesal.

"sudah baik-baik aku memberitahu mu nama anak yang kau suka it..."

"YAAAK!"

Segera saja kututup kembali mulut ember Xiumin. Apa-apaan anak ini? Dia mau membuatku malu? Aku, Xi Lu Han, menyukai namja? Sesama jenis? Gay? Eewwwwh.. aku tak seperti itu! Masih banyak gadis didunia ini yang mau denganku, kenapa aku harus memilih pria? Oh come on! Sadar Lu! Sadar! Kutatap tajam mata Xiumin, dia kemudian membalas dengan memberikanku tatapan memelas. Karena kasian, akhirnya aku melepas tanganku dari mulutnya.

"ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau menutup mulutku terus!?" seru Xiumin sebal.

"salahmu sih, tak bisa menjaga perkataanmu! Apa kau mau aku malu!"

"tapi memang kenyataanya kan!? Kau menyukai Sehun!?"

Kini, aku tak mampu lagi menahan ucapan Xiumin. Aku membelakakan mataku kaget. Dia mengucapkannya dengan keras! Sangat keras!

**- Luhan POV End –**

**.**

**.**

**- Sehun POV –**

"tapi memang kenyataannya kan!? Kau menyukai Sehun!?"

_Eh?_

Bukkkk!

"awwwwwwwh!"

"Sehun!"

Kris hyung berlari menuju kearahku. Aku jatuh tersungkur akibat terkena bola yang tak sempat kutangkap tadi. Aduh.. kepalaku sangat sakit sekarang. Kris Hyung segera membantuku berdiri.

"makanya jangan melamun" ucapnya dingin. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil meringis pelan. Sialan, gara-gara mereka aku jadi begini...

Eh?

Tunggu dulu, tadi apa yang namja gemuk itu katakan?

Namja – mirip yeoja – itu menyukai ku?

menyukaiku?

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Aku mundur satu langkah dengan ekspresi kaget. Kris hyung menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"kau kenapa?"

Aku mematung. Wajahku mungkin merah padam seperti tomat sekarang. Apa-apaan ini? Dia itu namja atau yeoja sih? Kenapa dia menyukaiku!? Apa Cuma gara2 tadi aku senyum padanya, sehingga dia berpikir seperti itu!? Aduh! Apa dia bodoh!? Apa dia pikir aku ini gay!? Hey! Aku namja normal!

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke tempat kedua namja itu berada, ternyata mereka masih ada disitu. Namja – mirip yeoja – itu melihatku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan sedetik kemudian dia berdiri dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Temannya yang gemuk itu juga segera berlari mengejarnya.

"Luhaaan! Tunggu akuu!"

Aku menatap kepergian mereka dengan terbengong-bengong. Namanya Luhan? Itu nama namja, berarti dia namja. Tapi kenapa dia menyukaiku!?

"kau tertarik dengan Luhan, sehun-ah?"

Pertanyaan Kris Hyung menyadarkan lamunanku. Kini dia sudah berdiri disampingku sambil memainkan bola basket ditangannya.

"apa dia...namja?" tanyaku dengan pelan. Kris Hyung mengangguk.

"dia terkenal disekolah ini. Banyak yang menyukainya." Ucapnya dingin.

"eh hyung! Aku bukan Gay! Jangan berpikir kalau aku menyukainya!" bentakku kepadanya. Tanpa sadar nada suaraku meninggi. Namja tinggi didepanku ini hanya menatapku dingin.

"bukan Cuma kau saja namja yang menyukainya, hampir 80% namja disekolah ini jatuh hati pada paras dikagumi banyak yeoja, dia juga sangat terkenal dikalangan pria. Mungkin karena kecantikannya yang bahkan mengalahkan yeoja – yeoja disini." Ujar Kris Hyung panjang lebar. Aku menatap Kris hyung tak percaya. 80% namja? Menyukainya? Apa-apaan ini!? Apa sekolah ini penuh dengan anak-anak sakit jiwa? Disekolah ini banyak yeoja, kenapa mereka harus menyukai seorang namja!? Aku sadar sih, Namja bernama Luhan itu sangat manis. Dia juga cantik. Matanya besar dan indah serta berkilauan, hidungnya mancung serta kecil, dan bibirnya berbentuk cherry dan sangat lucu. Pipinya tirus, lehernya juga jenjang. Raut wajahnya sangat polos, siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi Luhan. Termasuk aku..

Eh?

Astagaaa! Apa yang barusan aku kataakaaan!?

Oh sehun! sadaaar! Kenapa aku jadi mengaguminyaa!?

Kutampar berkali-kali pipiku. Kris Hyung yang melihatku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan beranjak pergi dariku.

"latihannya dilanjut besok sehun." ucapnya dingin.

"oh yah," dia memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik badan menatapku dengan tatapan elangnya. "jangan mendekati Luhan."

"kenapa?" entah kenapa justru itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia membalikkan badannya membelakangiku. Kulihat dia menarik napas panjang. Dan setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuatku beku, dia pergi begitu saja sambil memainkan bola basket yang masih ditangannya.

"dia milikku"

- O – O – O –

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**aduuuh gimanaaa? jeleek yaah T^T maafkan author iniii *sobs***

**kalo reviewnya banyak, bakalan di next deh :) **

**review juseyo~**


End file.
